Butters' In WonderlandNightmarland
by namelesskitten362
Summary: Butters' keeps on hearing this siren song in his head that he can't stop hearing and thinking about. He takes a walk in the park to meet the guys to hang out but he stumbles upon a tree with lots of shade. He reads a book while leaning back on the tree. He then spots a rabbit fidgeting around. Butters' than follows the rabbit and it leads him somewhere...dream-like. Warning: Yaoi.


_'London Bridge is falling down_

_ Falling down, falling down. _

_ London Bridge is falling down, _

_ My fair lady.' _

_ "Hey..,You wanna play a little game?" _

_BOOM. _

"AHH!." Butters' sat up, covered in sweat. The lighting woke him up. Butters was breathing heavily.

"Calm down...it was just a dream. Just a...dream..?" Butters could of sweared that he just saw something move. Butters blinked, then saw that nothing was there. Nothing has moved.

* * *

3:56pm: Butter, hurry up and get out of your house! -from Cartman. Butters' got off the sofa and walked to the front door. His mom and dad went to a cruise to god knows where. When butters' opened the door, he saw Cartman waiting there, looking impation. Butters grabed his sleeping bag and pj's that was beside the door.

"What are you waiting for? Hurry the fuck up." Cartman turned around and started to walk away. That was a single to be behind Cartman at least 10 inches away behind him.

"S-Sorry for k-keepin' you w-waitin', Cartman.." Butters looked down at the ground. Cartman couldn't help but to glance behind him. He sighed.

"Are you still hearing the voices?" Cartman made that sound so casual. Butters nodded.

"Y-yea." Butters was now hugging himself. Cartman sighed.

"You can sleep in my bed tonight than." Cartman said. Butters looked up and saw Cartmans back only. _What did he just say? Was he just kidding? Or..._

"Cartman..that's real generous of you but I can't let-"

" 'ts okay. Just don't tell anyone, if you do, I swear I will kill you." Butters couldn't believe what Cartman just said to him. Cartman_ never_ let Butters sleep on his bed. Butters was so happy. When they arrived at Cartmans house, Butters put on his pjs in Cartmans room and laid his sleeping bag on the floor. He headed down stairs to find Cartman turning on the t.v.

"My moms' at the store buying food for us, she'll be back soon." Cartman said, laying down on the couch. Butters stood there, not knowing where to sit.

"What are you waiting for? Sit down.'' Butters nodded and sat down on the floor in front of the couch. Butters heard a noise behind him, like a unpleased noise. Butters looked behind him and saw that Cartman sat up.

"On the couch, Butters." Butters' nodded and sat down next to Cartman. Why was Cartman being to nice to him? Cartman was flipping through the channels and found out that a scary movie was playing. Cartman smirked. Butters' clutched his pants. They heard the door open. Someone was in the kitchen. Cartmans mom walked in the living room.

"Honey, I'm back- Oh my gosh. Leopold, you look so cute in your hello kitty pjs."

"T-Thank you." Butters' was blushing. Cartman looked at Butters than at his mom . He clicked his tongue.

"Okay mom, you can go now." Cartman was irritated.

"Oh, okay, goodnight boys. Night Leopold~ Have-"

"MOM, GOODNIGHT. BYE." Cartman yelled.

"Alrighty, love you."

"N-Night." Butters said. Cartman sighed.

"C-Cartman?" Butters looked at him. He looked back at him.

"What?"

"U-Um...Y-You shouldn't t-talk to y-your mother like that, ya' know?" Butters looked away, thinking he was going to get yelled at too. He waited for that yell, but it never came. The room was silence for about 5 minutes.

"You shouldn't- My mom-people..- " Cartman couldn't find the right words to tell Butters. He wanted it to sound appropriate for Butters.

"UGH! DAMN IT." Cartman got frustrated. Cartman felt something ontop of his hand.

"Hm?" He looked up to see Butters smiling shyly.

"Calm down. Its alright." Butters was soo cute and soo innocent. Cartman tackled Butters down the couch and pinned him down.

"Cartman..?" Butters looked up to see Cartman looking serious and something else. Cartman leaned closer to Butters. Butters closed his eyes. _RING RING RING._ Cartman stopped. Butters eyes snapped opened.

"Who the fuck could be calling me at a time like this?!" Cartman sat up and answered his phone.

"What the fuck do you want you piece of shit?! It better be good." Cartman was really furious.

'Hahaha, someones in a bad mood, huh?' The other person on the line said.

"What the fuck do you want you poor piece of shit?" Cartman said.

'What you doing?' Kenny said.

"Nothing much, anymore."

"Anymore..? Who's there?~"

"Butters and I are having a sleep over."

''A SLEEP OVER? DUDE WHY DIDN'T YOU FREAKING TELL ME? I'M ON MY WAY."

"What? No-" Kenny hung up on him. It was too late. Cartman sighed and put his phone away.

"Who called?" Butters' asked.

"Kenny. He's coming over."

"Oh.."

"Lets keep on watching the movie." Cartman said. Butters nodded. All the lights where turned off.

**~Later on~**

There was a noise coming from the front door.

"Cartman, did you hear that?" Butters looked at the direction the noise came from.

"Hear what?"

"Never mind.." Butters looked back at the movie.

"BOO!" Kenny popped out of nowhere.

"AHH!" Butters jumped. Kenny laughed.

"God damn it Kenny!" Cartman yelled.

"Got you." Kenny smirked.

"How you doing butter cup?" Kenny smirked. Butters clutched his heart.

"Aw, Butters', I'm sorry, I didn't know it was going to scare you _this_ much." Kenny sat down next to Butters and held him.

"Ugh.." Cartman made a noise. Kenny looked at Cartman and smirked.

"Jealous?" He mouthed. Cartman flipped him off and watched the movie.

**~15 minutes later~**

"AHHH!" The girl in the movie screamed. Butters almost jumped up.

"Shhh.." Kenny looked down at Butters.

"Its okay, its okay" Kenny whispered. Cartman couldn't help but to glance at them.

* * *

"Aww, He's sleeping." Kenny looked at Butters to Cartman.

"Its time to go to bed." Cartman was still irritated.

"How do I stand up?" Kenny asked.

"I'll carry him." Cartman said, inside very happy. Kenny stood up and carried Butters brides maids style.

"Its okay, time to go to bed." Kenny said happily. Cartman walked up stairs and opened the door. Kenny followed.

"Where should I put him?" Asked Kenny.

"On my bed."

"Alright.." Kenny set Butters down and looked at Butters sleeping face.

"Don't get any ideas, McCormick." Cartman said.

"I won't." Kenny smirked. Cartman went to the bathroom.

"No Ideas.." Kenny smirked.

**Author's Note: **Hello guys, hopefully you enjoyed this story. The title 'Butters' In Wonderland/Nightmareland', is about Butters going into both worlds. Someone summoned a servant/creature/something to make Butters go to both lands. But why? Why Butters? Why do they want him for? Why does Butters keep on hearing the song that is playing in his mind? Find out in chapter 2!


End file.
